Pleasure in the Shower (Edit)
by Hellflores
Summary: After the Water Skiing challenge, Mike decided to take a shower to remove his stress of his situation. However, he realized that the showers weren't working and the only one working was the one... that Zoey was using. I edited this bit... enjoy the fic


**After thinking for a very long time, I've decided to re-post my old Total Drama lemons that I deleted around 2015. I realized that the person who told me that I was breaking the rules on Fanfiction was just trying to mess with me! I deleted some good fics I did because of that jerk!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this old fic I did. Takes place after the Water Skiing challenge and Dawn's elimination.**

After the water skiing challenge and Dawn's elimination, the campers decided to get some rests for the next challenge...however in the boy side of the Mutant Maggot's cabin. Mike was going to take a shower, but also, the boy wanted to forget what 'he' did during today's challenge. Once again Mike failed to keep his personalities under control and also failed to win Zoey over.

It all started during the snow fort challenge, Svetlana enter the Rat's snow fort but however it caused Mike's shirt to rip off releasing Mike's most hard to control personality, Vito. When he was released, he grabbed the Rat's flag but also shoved Zoey as well as flirted with Mike's teammate, Anne Maria even though he has feeling for Zoey. During the night challenge Mike tried to find Zoey but while on top of a branch, it broke and made the boy fall on top of a tombstone. To make things eve worst for Mike, the broken branch ripped his shirt off once again releasing Vito...to Anne Maria's pleasure. Instead of doing the challenge, Vito and Anne Maria made out, however Anne Maria still did wanted to win the challenge, if they didn't then one of them would get eliminated. When Anne Maria told Vito to get the hook for their team to win...he didn't care so she said if he does it then he'll get more of her kisses, by which she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, making Zoey shocked, angry and mostly heartbroken.

During the first part of the water challenge, Mike apologized to Zoey and promised her that he will keep his personas in...or as his character's "tone them down". However without Zoey noticing, she was standing on top of the air pump which was giving Jo oxygen during the challenge. Anne Maria notice it and shoved Zoey off of the pump, glaring at the red haired teen. Zoey then pushed her back but then got some her spray tan on her hand. With that infuriated Anne Maria and made her push Zoey hard onto the deck, however cause of that Zoey grabbed Mike's white sweat shirt and ripped it off. Releasing Vito once again and also making him and Anne Maria flirt...making Zoey think that Mike likes Anne Maria more then her.

"Aw man! I can't believe I mess up again! Why is it so hard to just keep them under control." Mike sighed in disappointment, "I just wish I can tell Zoey about my disorder...but if I do she'll might...oh man I really messed up big time." Mike then enter the bathroom...to notice someone was taking a shower. "Hm someone showering, I shouldn't bother them." Mike then went to one of the showers and turn it on. However for some reason it wouldn't turn on.

"Uh...come on...turn on. Seriously come on, I'm really not in the mood right now...come on, please." Mike tried everything but the shower wouldn't work at all. Mike then went to another shower...and again it wouldn't turn on. "What the...again seriously I'm not in the mood okay!" Mike went to all of them but none of them were working...however the only one working was the one that someone was already using. Mike sighed then went to the shower that was used. "Excuses me...sorry if I'm being rude but is it okay if I use that when you're done." The person didn't spoke, "Um hello did you heard me?"

"Yeah I did heard you!" Mike recognized that voice...it was a female voice he know.

"Oh Zoey hehe sorry, listen is it okay if I use that shower when you're done?" Zoey soon pop her head out with her hair wet, with an annoyed face she said,

"Really...like you oh I don't know used me and Anne Maria for your sick game!" Mike wide his eye...he know she would be mad at him, but he didn't know she would be this mad at him. Zoey sighed annoyingly and said "Listen Mike, I'll let you use it when I'm done but I'm not talking to you!" Zoey then went back to her shower while Mike just stood there.

"Zoey listen I'm sorry that I-" Zoey stopped him and shouted out

"I said I'm not talking to you Mike, so shut it or I'll do it myself!" Zoey soon felt a bit upset after saying that, she knows she was mad at him but she didn't meant to said that. Mike looked very disappointed and soon spoke 'Listen I said I'm sorry okay I didn't want that to happen, listen there's something I need to tell you Zoey...if you let me tell you.' Zoey thought about it, sighed and said

"Okay fine but if it's another lie-"

"It's not, I promise... so please." Zoey then turn off the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. When Mike saw her in the towel, blushed deeply and said tp himself _"Dear God...she looks...wow."_

"Um Mike?" Zoey said confusingly making Mike blush again and said a bit nervously

"Oh yeah right...well listen there actually something I really have to tell you."

"Okay but what is that you want to tell me...that you want to me out of the game so that you can be with Anne Maria?" Mike wide his eye in shock, hearing Zoey say that he wanted her gone.

"What!? No, that's not what I was going to say. Listen you know about my characters right?" Zoey nodded "Well actually... they aren't for show, in fact, they're not even characters."

"Wait what do you mean your character's aren't for acting." Mike sigh deeply, feeling his entire body shaking in fear as he soon told her the truth.

"My characters are actually... personalities. Zoey, I actually have Dissociative Identity Disorder." Zoey wided her eyes in shock and said

"Wait you have a disorder." Mike nodded slowly

"Yeah I do actually, it's when I have different people in my head that want to come out a lot...listen I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I've tried very hard to keep them in but they keep on coming out. But I'm so absolutely sorry for what Vito caused...listen I don't have feeling for Anne Maria okay, I have feelings for you only."

Zoey's face soon blushed a bright red shade as she said into herself _"Did he just said...he likes me?"_ Zoey soon replied to Mike, "Wait did you just said... you like me?" Mike nodded and said

"Yes, listen Zoey when I gazed my eyes on you...I thought you were so beautiful. You're sweet, kind, not to mention you're absolutely beautiful to me. Listen the reason why I didn't tell you about my disorder is...because if I did I thought you would think I was a totally freak."

"What!? Why would I call you a freak?" Zoey said a bit shock that Mike would think she would call him a freak. Mike sighed and said

"Because...ever since I was told I have this disorder...people have called me a freak. Kids called me a freak, an insane person, a psycho, an unloved insane crazy head!"

Zoey wide her eye in absolute shock...why would someone say that to Mike...he a sweet, shy yet nice guy. "Mike listen...I don't think you're a freak. I think you're a cool guy...and to admit, I think you're a very sweet guy too." Zoey smile nervously and blush lightly. Mike blushed a bit as well and said

"Really Zoey?" She nodded slowly and replied

" Mike, I'm sorry I thought you were using me." Mike shook his head and said to her

"No, I'm sorry for keeping this a secret and for making you believe I liked Anne Maria... when really, I like you...in fact I think I might be... in love with you." Zoey now really blushed deeply and laughed nervously as Mike did the same. Mike then look at her laughing...he thought she looked so beautiful with her hair wet...but also he though she looked hot. Mike soon caressed her cheek softly which made her blushed even more while she stopped her laughing.

"Mike are you-" Mike silenced her with a soft kiss on her lips. Zoey's eye widen in surprised from Mike's lip connected to hers. She slowly closed hers and returned the kiss. The two blushed deeply from their lips connecting to each others, kissing each other softly yet passionately. However, Mike began to form an erection as Zoey felt it, but she ignored it. They soon released from their kiss, both smiling at each other. "Mike...that was really nice." Mike leaned close to Zoey and said

"Zoey, please... let me show you how much you mean to me. Let me love you, Zoey." Zoey's face exploded with a dark red blush as she soon replied in a whisper to his ear

"Please...I would really love that Mike, but mind if you pleased me...in the shower?" Mike just nodded as they both walked in the shower, she took the towel off her body revealing her 32 B-cupped sized breast and her pink lower lip to Mike. "What you think Mike?"

"You look... absolutely gorgeous." Mike blushed deeply that he almost looked like a tomato. Zoey then took off his bathrobe, when it was completely off, she saw his tone chest, his rock hard 8 pack abdominals and his hard 10 inched erection that was thumping badly.

"Oh god...wow I-I never thought you look so-" Mike silenced her and said

"Please Zoey...let me just please you." With that Mike kiss her red lips softly, however she grabbed him by the head and deepen their kiss, he return it back. The two moaned from their sweet kiss, Mike then played with her mouth by placing his tongue inside her mouth. Zoey moaned lightly and let him play with her mouth. Mike then decedent down to her neck and began sucking it. During that...the shower turn on as warm water began hitting both of their bodies. This made Mike lick Zoey's hot wet neck.

"Ah...Mike." Zoey moaned lightly from Mike's licking and sucking her neck. Zoey rubbed his tone chest with her hand down to his abs. "Hehe I love your chest Mike...so strong and toned."

"Heh thank you but I think you might enjoy this." Mike then grabbed her right breast and circled around it with his tongue while with the other hand, he rubbed the left one and groped it softly. Zoey bit her lower lip hard, she never knew this would feel...amazing! Mike then suck it whole with a moan then pinch her left nipple, making Zoey moan in a passionate pleasure. Zoey gasp passionate and clawed his back with her nails. Mike felt her nails digging into his back and made him wanting to please her more. "Mike...please the other one." Zoey begged him, Mike then sucked the left breast and while rubbing her right one with a squeeze on her nipples. Zoey gasped in loving pleasure, Mike was also enjoying his love's sweet breast, so soft and so smooth, with the water wetting it, he enjoyed it even more.

Zoey's flower hole began to leak a bit, by then Zoey wanted to please him for a bit so she then grasped Mike hard erection. "Ah Z-Zoey what you doing?" Zoey pressed her finger on his lip and said seductively

"I just want to see how your...little friend feels, Mike." Zoey soon stroke his erection up and down slowly, causing Mike to moaned huskily, knowing she needed to do it a bit faster. So she shook it a bit faster and made him moaned lustily, soon enough Zoey licked his tip and swilled her tongue around it, she then placed her mouth in it whole and suck it slowly. Mike moaned from Zoey mouth sucking his hot rad, she moaned in delight. "Zoey keep going please...it feel so good." Zoey then suck it with more force and cause him to gasped in pleasure. "Dear god! Zoey, your mouth feels so good! Keep going!"

Zoey then shook it a bit and kept sucking it more, until Mike grabbed her by the hair, not hard and move it a bit faster. Zoey was surprised but enjoyed it. "Mmmmmm." Zoey moaned until then Mike felt a built up in his penis and without warning her, Mike climaxed hard. erupting his sweet cum into her mouth as she swallowed it without one drop leaving her mouth. "Sorry." Mike looked disappointed about not warning her but Zoey only said

"No...it's okay but I have to say that was...kind of hot, Mike." Zoey whispered the last words in Mike's ear and he grinned

"Well, I think I should return the favor." Mike gentle placed her on the floor and revealed her pink lower lips. Mike breath on it and lick the walls around it, causing Zoey to scream in delight. 'Ah Mike! My god that feel so...fucking good!' Zoey bit her lip as hard as she can while Mike kept eating her out. Mike kept licking Zoey's pussy, swilling his tongue around her pink inner wall while rubbing her breast softly. Zoey moaned and told him to keep going.

"Mmmmmm...I never knew you taste so...delicious, Zoey." Mike kept licking her until Zoey pulled his hair meaning something was going to happen.

"Mike going to-Ahhhhh." She soon exploded her juices all over Mike's face. Mike then lick her flower hole dye clean and said.

"How was that...you pleased?"

"Yes...but I think you should please me with something else." Zoey then stood up and leaned on the wall, Mike know what she wanted, he grinned and stood behind her. 'Tell me if I'm going too hard okay?' Zoey nodded and with that, Mike slowly placed his hard erection inside her flower hole and pushed in her hard. When it was fully in, Zoey gasped in pain and please, Mike started to move in and out in a slow but yet pleasing speed. "Oh Mike...that feels so good." Mike then grasped her breast firmly causing her to moan in delight. "Mike...I think you should go a bit faster...please." Mike nodded and began plowing her as fast as a cheetah runs. Both of them moaned in passion, he kept going while he kissed Zoey's neck. "Mmm Mike."

"Zoey...I love you." Zoey moaned a bit louder until

"Mike...can you please stop." Mike stopped and asked her 'What's wrong Zoey?'

"Nothing but...can you please me while I'm on the floor...I want to see you when you're done." Mike nodded and placed her on the floor, then he lifted her legs up and placed his hard erect inside her pussy. When it was in...they both gasped softly 'My god...how you get this tight.' Mike began pleasing her in such speed. Zoey gasped in pleasure from Mike plowing her with such speed. "Ah Mike...this feels so amazing!" Mike lean down to her head and kiss her red lips softly. The two moaned in between their kiss until Mike felt his erection building up once again.

"Z-Zoey...I'm going to cum...I need to finish this." Mike then plow Zoey with all his might left while Zoey breath in his ear. "I love you Mike."

"I love you too...Oh god I'm cumming!" With one final thrust, Mike then came inside Zoey, filling her up while they both screamed in absolute pleasure. Mike then released himself from Zoey while his erection kept hitting her chest a bit, Zoey smile seductively at him. After their love in the shower, they cleaned themselves up and went to their cabin in their Pajamas. 'Wow...that was amazing. Thank you Mike.'

"No, thank you Zoey, you still like me even when I told you I have MPD." Zoey caress his cheek and said

"Well why wouldn't I...besides Multiples means there more Mike to love." Zoey kissed him on the lips "Good night Mike."

"Good night Zoey." The two entered their cabins and went to sleep.

 **I can't believe my writing was off when I first wrote this. Anyway, this was the first to a few more fics I have. I hoped you enjoyed this one. Bye for now. :)**


End file.
